fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Alternate HISHE
Once Upon a Time, Queen Elslut ran away, fearing her powers would hurt someone. In her desperation, it barely occurred to her that in running away she accidentally froze over the whole kingdom. To bring her home, and in hopes of undoing the damage, Elslut's step-sister, Princess Assna, with the help of the Ice Specialist, Kristcock, journeyed up the tallest mountains, where she was believed to have fled. Scene 1: Mountain Top (both characters have just finished climbing up the mountain and are now resting. Kristoff however seems quite annoyed for reasons that will be explained in the following dialogue) Assna: "Finally! I'd never thought we'd make it over those mountains!" Kristcock: "You're telling me!" Kristcock: (thinking) "Between that ass of yours swinging above me and the occasional view under your dress, it's a miracle I was able to keep my focus!" Kristcock: (thinking) "Seriously, how the hell can you walk around in the cold with so little underneath?!" Assna: "Alright, my step-sister should be around here somewhere." Kristcock: "Ummm..." Kristcock: (offscreen) "You think that's a clue?" Assna: "That definitely looks like her handy-work." Assna: "Let's go inside and check it out." (Elslut is staring farther into the interior of her palace when the two walk in. The 2 are viewed from the back) Assna: "OH HEY! THERE YOU ARE ELSLUT!" Elslut: (turning around) "ASSNA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Assna: "I've come to bring you home!" (the characters are now facing each other) Elslut: "I apologize, I do appreciate you coming to see me, but you're wasted your time." Elslut: "I belong here. Alone. At least this way I won't hurt anyone else." Assna: "....um....about that..." Elslut: "What?" Assna: "While running away...You kind-of set off a perpetual winter everywhere..." Elslut: "Everywhere?!" Assna: "Yeah........" Assna: "But don't worry, we can help you fix it!" Elslut: "But...I don't know how!" Elslut: "Every time I attempted to control my powers, my body always grows cold." Assna: "Cold huh?..." Assna: "I think I might know a remedy for that." Kristcock: "WHAT THE-?!!" Elslut: "ASSNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Assna: "If your problem is your body growing cold, than warming up should do the trick right?!" Elslut: "I have very little doubt that it doesn't work like that!" Assna: "It's a good idea. We can never know unless we do it. And besides-" Assna: "I took a good look at him before we came up, he's DEFINITELY worth trying out!" Elslut: "..." Elslut: "He does look...rather intimidating..." Elslut: "Alright...If you think it will work..." While the main girl gets the first line, Assna gets the next regardless of her position. "Main Girl": "Mmmm...Delicious." Assna: "Now let's get to the good stuff!" Assna: "Feeling better Elslut?" Elslut: "Oh yes, thank you. I'm feeling a lot warmer now." The King: Don't worry...she can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll close the gates. Reduce the staff, limit her contact from people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. The Queen: Ooooor, the troll who's standing right in front of us could maybe just tell us how she can control it, and save both the kids from what could become a very traumatic childhood. That could work. The King: Hm... you might have a point there. -OR- Open on the fjord. The camera zooms in to be right over the water. The water ripples, and Anna and Elsa burst out of the water coughing and gasping for breath. Anna: When you decided to thaw out everything...(pant) did it occur to you...(pant)to make sure we weren't standing directly on the water first? Elsa: Sorry, I...I guess I got... Kristoff pops up beside Anna, and spits out a mouth full of water Elsa:...carried away. -OR- After the great thaw Hans: Anna? But...she froze your heart. Anna:The only frozen heart around here is yours. Hans goes to say something, but he's suddenly hit in the chest with a blast of ice, and freezes solid in an angry pose Anna: ELSA!!! Elsa tries to suppress a laugh, but suddenly bursts into hysterical laughter Elsa: (in between laughs) I'm sorry, I just... you said his heart was frozen, and... and we're all mad at him...I just had to do it! Kristoff: Aw, sweet! Limited Edition inventory! Dibs! Kristoff picks up the Hans ice sculpture and runs off screen with it. Anna and Elsa exchange looks as they watch Kristoff trying to sell the statue. Kristoff: (off screen) HANS STATUE! Get this one of a kind Prince Hans Ice statue! Highest bidder, people. Do I hear forty? -OR- Right after “Fixer Upper” After Pabbie rolls up to Anna and Kristoff Pabbie: Anna, there is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze. Forever. Kristoff: But you can remove, it right? Pabbie: I cannot. Fix-It-Felix pops up between Anna and Krsitoff Felix: I can fix it! Pardon me, ma'am. Felix tips his hat, and gingerly taps Anna's chest with his hammer. Anna's hair turns red again, and she stops freezing. Anna: Hey, I'm...I'm healed! Wow... that was easy. Felix: And as for your little winter problem...zing! Felix taps his hammer on the ground, and Arendelle thaws in the distance Felix: Well, I guess that fixes that. CAMEO!!! Felix pops back down into the ditch and vanishes Kristoff: (after a short pause) OK...that happened. So what now? Anna: I don't know, all our problems are fixed...I guess we go back to Arendelle. (later) Elsa walks out onto the balcony and leans up against the railing, sighing sadly. Marshmallow walks up beside her, and pats her on the back comfortingly. Elsa: Well, at least I have you to keep me company. She puts a hand on her stomach as it starts growling. Elsa: Wow...I didn't realize how long it's been since I've eaten. I wonder if I have anything... She walks back into her castle, but sees nothing but ice. Elsa: Oh, forget this. The castle's yours, Marshmallow. Try not to smash it too badly. Elsa swiftly walks down the stairs towards the front door. Marshmallow: Uh...where are you... Elsa: Mamma needs to eat. See ya! Elsa walks out the front door, leaving marshmallow in an empty quietness. Marshmallow simply raises a confused eyebrow. -OR- Hans and his men are riding up to Elsa's ice castle. Marshmallow comes out of hiding, and roars at them. Side Man #1: Whoa... no one said anything about a snow monster, I'm outta here. The man turns his horse around and flees. Side Man#2: Pff, wuss. Marshmallow picks up the second man and his horse and throws him into the gorge under the staircase. Man #2: (from the pit) OK... you guys might wanna run for it. All the men except for Hans flee from the scene. Hans: Guys, where are you...but, my plan and...aw, forget it. We have come back to another HISHE story. I haven't done one in a long time so I'm glad to be back. I want to thank my friend Greymon Leader and Wolf2 for their help on this. I haven't seen the movie Frozen, but my friend saw it, and he gave me ideas for this story. I want to say thanks to everyone for the support of my past HISHE stories. Now I am back to make another one and hopefully it will turn out well. For those who don't know what HISHE is then let me explain. It means "How it should have ended" and it's shown on YouTube where they make videos for people to enjoy. They make many about movies and how they could have ended. So if you want to check them out before reading this then go ahead. I don't own anything of Frozen or HISHE. This is just for fun so enjoy the story. How Frozen should have ended Arendelle Hans approaches the distraught Elsa who couldn't believe that she had killed her sister. Hans brings his sword down attempting to kill the Snow Queen, when Anna appeared and stands between her sister and Hans just as she froze completely. The sword comes down on her hand, but it shatters into pieces when it connects with the frozen Anna. The force of the destroyed sword and Anna repealed Hans knocking him down. Elsa turns around and sees her frozen sister. She gets up and begins bursting into tears when she realized her sister is gone. She wraps her arms around her frozen sister and hugs her. Suddenly the ice around Anna begins to disappear. Elsa and the others noticed this as Anna returns to normal. They soon realized that when Anna saved her sister it was an act of love. That love helped thaw Anna and it saved her from being frozen. Elsa soon realized that she can use her love for her sister to help reverse the snow storm she has created. So she uses her powers to help get rid of the snow and ice. The snow storm soon came to a halt and begins to disappear. The snow and ice begin thawing away as the sun appears for the first time in a long time on Arendelle. Elsa and Anna are about to celebrate when the ice below them disappears and they fall into the water. Turns out they were on the lake and didn't realize when the ice was gone that they would fall through. The girls reappeared near some land both gasping for air and spitting out water. Anna: Okay, next you thaw our home make sure we're on land or on a boat before you do it. Elsa nods in agreement. Elsa: Sorry I just got caught up in the moment. Kristoff appeared from the water and all wet. Sven and Olaf appeared nearby as the snowman helps the reindeer spit out the water. Kristoff: If there is a next time make sure we're not on a frozen lake before you use your powers. Elsa: Yeah, sorry about that…wait where is Hans? Meanwhile Hans appears from the water holding a barrel so he doesn't drown. Hans: Well, things can't get any worst. Five shark fins appear from the water and surrounds Hans. Hans: Oh come on! Super Heroine Café Elsa is sitting next to Supergirl, while Anna is sitting next to Batgirl. Supergirl: I still can't believe you guys didn't know you were in the middle of the lake before you began thawing everything. Batgirl: I know, that was kind of dumb. Elsa: Hey, we were caught up in the moment. Anna: Yeah, I almost died remember? Supergirl: I guess, so what happened next? Elsa: Well we got out of the water, changed into warm clothes, and we celebrated with the people. Batgirl: What about Hans? Anna: Oh some fishermen found him and brought him back before the sharks ate him. I Supergirl: Wait, so you're not going to punish him like say freeze him? Anna: No, of course not. Elsa wouldn't do that, right? Elsa: Well, the idea did pop into my head. Anna: Elsa! Elsa: What? The jerk manipulated you, he left you for dead, and then he tried to kill me. I think he deserved to be frozen. Batgirl: No arguments here. Still, I can't believe you were about to marry the guy even though you only met him for a day. Anna: What? He was charming, nice, and good looking. Don't tell me you guys wouldn't have done the same. Supergirl: Uh no of course not. Batgirl: Says the girl who stayed in the future with a guy she barley met and didn't even say goodbye to her best friend in person. Supergirl: Oh come on! Don't tell me your still holding on to that? Batgirl: Yes I am. It hurt, probably not as much as Anna was being frozen but it still hurt. Elsa: I'm sorry about that Anna. Anna: Don't worry it's okay, by the way what happened with your castle? Mountains (Spoiler from the movie) Marshmallow limps into the castle after falling off the mountain. He makes his way inside and sees the queen is gone. He then steps on what appears to be a tiara. Looking around the giant snowman puts it on his head and smiles. Super Heroine Café Elsa: Oh don't worry I have a feeling it's in good hands. Batgirl: Cool, so what are you guys going to do now? Anna: Well, I'm dating Kristoff now and so far things are going well especially since I know he won't kill me. Elsa: Yep, especially when I told him if he hurts you I will kill him. Supergirl: I know I would do the same. By the way we got you girls a gift. Batgirl hands Anna a box. Batgirl: Try it out. Anna: Yay! Thanks guys. Anna takes off while Supergirl hands Elsa flamethrower. Elsa: Um, what is this for? Supergirl points to outside where Ice King, Mr. Freeze, Loki, Jack Frost, and Bobby from X-Men are outside with gifts. Supergirl: Word of advice don't date Loki, he's a trickster. Elsa: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Anna returns jumping on the table dressed as Batman and tries talking like him. Anna: I'm BatAnna! Batgirl: We'll work on that later. To the Batmobile! Supergirl: Batman gave you the Batmobile? Batgirl: No, but he doesn't know that I borrowed it. Batgirl and Anna jump into the Batmobile then drive off. Elsa: That was weird. Supergirl: Not as weird as what happens with the guys. Batman appears and sits next to Elsa. Batman: Hey, I'm Batman you want to know my secret identity? Elsa freezes Batman. Elsa: Can we get out of here? Supergirl: Yes we can. The End Super Café Superman: So you were raised by some rock trolls, your best friend is a reindeer, and you're dating a pretty red head princess? Kristoff: Yes. Superman: Dude, that is awesome. Olaf and Sven bring a frozen Batman into the café with his head being unfrozen. Batman: Because…I'm…Batman… Superman: Elsa should have kept you frozen dude. Category:Alternate Endings